Shopping List
by Catrina Marlow
Summary: If you want to hide, don’t do it in the Gibbs neighborhood. GibbsDinozzo in an established relationship (implied).
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters from the show aren't mine, they belong to others. No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you don't recognise are mine. Feedback would be nice, positive feedback would be nicer. Enjoy!  
  
Category: NCIS/Judging Amy crossover. Slash (implied in this part), hurt/comfort, angst. Rating: PG/13 at most Characters: Gibbs/DiNozzo/OMC Series: Perhaps Spoilers: None intended – not canon Summary: If you want to hide, don't do it in the Gibbs neighborhood.  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going Additional stuff': A challenge from the NCIS group – Gibbs and Tony have a child. I couldn't quite manage that but still… Set in my Moving Day universe so assume co-habitation.  
  
Title: Shopping list - One  
  
The local supermarket, early evening…  
  
Tony frowned. 'Gibbs…remember last week…that kid in the bread aisle. He's there again.'  
  
Distractedly checking their shopping list, Gibbs looked up briefly. 'So he's buying bread Tony.'  
  
'He's buying a really small loaf…he's got no idea. That won't keep his family in sandwiches for a day.' Tony watched.  
  
'What cheese do you like?'  
  
'Unless someone's got an allergy maybe…' Tony mused in a near whisper.  
  
'Cheese Tony!' Gibbs responded in nothing like a whisper.  
  
Three days later…  
  
'He's buying bread again.' Tony hissed as he watched the kid further along the aisle.  
  
'Tony! We need fabric softener.' Gibbs snapped, pointing. 'Go. Now. Forget bread boy.'  
  
Tony shrugged and went in search of that softener he remembered from his first night at Gibbs' house.  
  
Four days after that…  
  
'Hey.'  
  
The boy looked up warily. Sell-by date, use-by date, best-before date…how the Hell was anyone supposed to know if the food was okay to buy?  
  
'You sure buy a lot of bread. Got a big family?' Tony asked lightly.  
  
'I…gotta go.' Leaving his shopping basket behind, the boy almost ran from the store.  
  
Finding Gibbs again, Tony found himself with a long list of items to hunt down. 'What, are we having a dinner party?'  
  
Gibbs nodded. 'Yes. Kate's birthday is Friday.'  
  
Tony grinned and rushed off, list in hand. Gibbs had promised to cook for all of them on Kate's birthday if Tony managed to keep the bathroom and the kitchen tidy for a whole week. He had begun by demanding a month of tidiness, but relented when he realized just how unrealistic a goal that was.  
  
Returning after a few minutes, Tony dropped everything from his arms into the basket Gibbs held. 'I scared the kid.'  
  
'How?' Gibbs demanded, concerned.  
  
'I asked him if he had a big family.'  
  
'Yeah, that'd frighten me.' Gibbs consulted the list.  
  
'I think he's hiding something.'  
  
'Let it go Tony!' Gibbs snapped.  
  
Shrugging, Tony looked down the aisle facing them. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. 'Ice cream!'  
  
Gibbs sighed, walking in the opposite direction, exchanging his basket for a trolley.  
  
'I saw that kid. From the supermarket. He lives down our street.' Tony said, nodding to his left as they unpacked the groceries.  
  
Gibbs had been surprised at just how much more food they were getting through since Tony moved in. And not just food. They seemed to be shopping every day and he was to be found most evenings sitting at the kitchen table making yet another shopping list, half-listening to Tony as the younger man stacked the dishwasher, relating some tale about the day, or his previous jobs.  
  
'Well a kid is definitely not on my shopping list.' Gibbs said with a hint of amusement.  
  
'Ah come on Gibbs…we can't just leave him.'  
  
'No, that's Childrens' Services are for Tony.'  
  
Tony shook his head firmly. 'No.'  
  
Gibbs opened his mouth to argue then saw Tony's expression. What now…  
  
'I…um…know someone in DCFS.'  
  
'In DC?' Gibbs asked. He knew a little of Tony's past, but apparently not enough.  
  
'Connecticut.'  
  
Gibbs sighed. 'Call them. Today.' He got up. 'I'll talk to the kid.'  
  
Continued in Part Three… 


	2. Shopping List Two

Disclaimer: The characters from the show aren't mine, they belong to others. No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you don't recognise are mine. Feedback would be nice, positive feedback would be nicer. Enjoy!  
  
Category: NCIS/Judging Amy crossover. Slash (implied this part). Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Rating: R at most Characters: Gibbs/DiNozzo/OMC Series: Perhaps Spoilers: None intended – not canon Summary: Ben is slightly under 18. Tony seeks help. Gibbs is caught out by Tony's late-night pronouncement. But only for a heartbeat.  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going Additional stuff': A challenge from the NCIS group – Gibbs and Tony have a child. I couldn't quite manage that but still…  
  
Title: Shopping List - Two  
  
Ben was startled by the knock at the door. Since the incident in the grocery store he had been unsettled, unable to concentrate on either his school work or the TV. Leaving the chain on the door, he opened it a little way.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Hi…I'm Jethro Gibbs…I live down the street. I borrowed a sander from your Dad and I wanted to return it.'  
  
Ben frowned, looking through the gap in the door. 'Where is it?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The sander.'  
  
'Oh…uh…it's too big to carry…I'll need your Dad's help.' Gibbs lied.  
  
'He's not in right now.'  
  
'Is he at work? I can come back.'  
  
In the background, the oven timer pinged.  
  
Ben bit his lip. 'I…gotta go.'  
  
Gibbs looked past the boy into the hallway. 'When did they leave?'  
  
'Who?' Ben frowned warily.  
  
'Your parents.' Gibbs said, patience wearing thin.  
  
'They're coming back any day!' Ben rushed out.  
  
'Open the door kid…I'm not dangerous.'  
  
'How do I know that?'  
  
'Because I said so.' Gibbs snapped.  
  
A moment later, the chain slid off and the door opened. 'They're in the Congo. They call all the time and I've got enough money. For food and stuff.'  
  
Gibbs looked around the living room, experienced eyes missing nothing. 'How long have they been away?'  
  
'Couple of months. But it's okay. I'm 18.'  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
'Ben.'  
  
'You steal textbooks Ben?'  
  
'What?!' Ben looked suddenly panicked.  
  
'Chemistry for High School students.' Gibbs gestured at the pile of books on the coffee table. 'Either you took them from the local High School or they're yours. Which is it?'  
  
Ben turned away from the penetrating blue eyes staring at him. Softly he admitted: 'They're mine.'  
  
'Maxine Gray.'  
  
'Hey Ms Gray…it's Tony Dinozzo…you won't remember…'  
  
'Little Anthony?'  
  
Tony chuckled. 'Yeah.'  
  
'How are you?'  
  
'I'm okay but I need your help.'  
  
On the other end of the line, Maxine tried to work out how old 'little Anthony' had to be now…maybe thirty? 'What with?'  
  
'It's a long story…and it's…complicated.'  
  
Maxine groaned inwardly and dropped into her chair. 'Okay, I'm listening.'  
  
Gray residence, Connecticut, that evening…  
  
'Mom! You can't just fly to DC…' Amy threw up her hands in exasperation.  
  
'It'll only be a day or two Amy.' Maxine reassured. 'I'll be back in plenty of time for Thanksgiving.'  
  
Amy scowled. 'You'd better be.'  
  
Ignoring her, Maxine continued to pack her bag. Little Anthony. A prisoner in a gilded cage. She remembered him clearly. And the man who had called her. What was his name? She frowned as she thought back. Michael…something.  
  
'Tony…'  
  
Tony looked up from the spaghetti he had been twirling on his fork for the past several minutes.  
  
'You'll hate me.'  
  
Frowning, Gibbs reached across, stilling Tony's shaking hand. 'Tell me.'  
  
So Tony did…how it felt to be fifteen and left in a cell with drunk and stoned and angry adult men until the morning after it happened when his parents finally decided he'd 'learned his lesson' and could be released. Even then they couldn't be bothered to collect him, instead waiting until a police officer drove him home.  
  
Gibbs shifted between anger and sadness as he listened, getting up, pulling Tony to his feet. 'This is going to be a nightmare.'  
  
Tony settled into Gibbs' strong arms, letting his cheek rest on the firm warm shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Gibbs' frame shook as he chuckled. 'Oh Tony…your Ms Gray is just gonna love this.'  
  
Tony sniffed as he lifted his head. 'She's used to me.'  
  
'She's never met me.' Gibbs reminded him.  
  
'She'll love you. I do.'  
  
Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat. 'Tony…'  
  
Tony straightened up, smiling. 'It's okay, if you don't…you know. I don't mind.'  
  
Gibbs felt his throat constrict. To love and not even need to be loved back… 'Tony…'  
  
Tony smiled a watery half-smile. 'You do. I know.'  
  
Gibbs sighed deeply. 'Yes. Now, we need to get to bed.' Tony giggled softly and Gibbs rolled his eyes. 'The plane lands at seven. We're gonna need to be up at six to get there.'  
  
Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs gently. 'Thank you.'  
  
Taken aback, Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment, before managing: 'Don't thank me. You're driving.'  
  
'I meant…'  
  
Gibbs nodded. 'That's the first time…you've never…'  
  
Tony nodded, smiling happily. 'I know. I just wanted to.'  
  
Gibbs smiled a rare smile. 'That's the last time you do that until your Ms Gray leaves.'  
  
Tony nodded. 'In that case, there's a whole load of other stuff we'll have to do tonight.' He ducked reflexively as he spoke, avoiding Gibbs' hand as it snapped up, missing his head by the smallest margin.  
  
End of Part Two… 


	3. Shopping List Three

Disclaimer: The characters from the show aren't mine, they belong to others. No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you don't recognise are mine. Feedback would be nice, positive feedback would be nicer. Enjoy!  
  
Category: NCIS/Judging Amy crossover. Slash. Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Rating: PG/13 at most Characters: Gibbs/DiNozzo/OMC Series: Perhaps Spoilers: None intended – not canon Summary: If you want to hide, don't do it in the Gibbs neighborhood.  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going Additional stuff': A challenge from the NCIS group – Gibbs and Tony have a child. I couldn't quite manage that but still…  
  
Title: Shopping List – Three  
  
Airport, the next morning…  
  
'Ms Grey!' Anthony ducked under the black nylon barrier and was immediately enveloped in a familiar hug.  
  
Gibbs stood back, watching, not wanting to intrude on what he knew would be an emotional moment for Tony.  
  
'Ms Grey…Jethro Gibbs.' Tony pulled Maxine over and she reached out her hand. 'Nice to meet you.'  
  
'Ms Grey.' Jethro smiled politely, shaking the older woman's hand.  
  
'So Anthony…this is him.' Maxine's eyes swept up and down Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he was…appraised.  
  
'Uh huh...' Tony bit his lip, waiting for Maxine's pronouncement.  
  
After a moment, Maxine smiled. 'Clever boy.'  
  
Tony giggled, ignoring Gibbs' rolling eyes and theatrical sigh. 'She likes you. I knew she would.'  
  
Nodding at the carousel Maxine reminded: 'My luggage Tony.'  
  
Tony nodded. 'I'll get it.'  
  
Maxine shook her head. 'No, you'll find me some nice coffee while I get my suitcase Tony.'  
  
'Yes Ma'am.' Tony nodded, looking around.  
  
'Get the car Tony, I'll get the coffee.' Gibbs suggested.  
  
Tony nodded. 'Gibbs likes good coffee too Ms Gray.'  
  
Maxine didn't reply and Tony caught the keys Gibbs tossed him and walked out to the parking lot.  
  
Ben looked around the room uncertainly. 'What's going on?'  
  
Tony smiled, careful not to touch Ben. He knew enough about how Childrens Services worked to know better. 'Ben, this is Maxine Gray. She's gonna…talk about some stuff with you, okay?'  
  
Ben nodded, swallowing hard. 'Uh…okay…are you gonna stay?' He looked up, his eyes seeking Tony's.  
  
'No, but we'll be right outside, okay?' Tony smiled reassuringly and closed the door behind him.  
  
A little while later…  
  
'Ben, why don't you go into the kitchen and get some juice and cookies?' Tony suggested, jerking his head at the door.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ben left the room.  
  
Maxine sat on the couch, watching Tony as he settled onto the arm of the chair Gibbs had already settled into and looked from Tony's anxious eyes to Gibbs' concerned expression.  
  
'Ms Grey!' Tony prompted after a second of silence.  
  
'Well, you're two men, in a single-sex relationship with no family or financial ties to each other. Ben's a fifteen-year old boy whose parents are on another continent but in fairly regular contact with their son. He lives alone without the regular supervision of an adult, attends school, keeps a house and isn't in any financial difficulty.'  
  
Gibbs felt Tony's hand on his thigh, a silent plea for calm silence which he managed.  
  
'If anyone finds out about this, he'll be taken into care in a second. And I'm duty bound to report what I know.'  
  
'Maxine!' Tony protested.  
  
'I'm sorry Tony. Ben's in danger.'  
  
'I'm not!!' Ben stood in the doorway, eyes bright with tears. 'They wouldn't hurt me!!'  
  
Maxine got up. 'No Ben, not from Tony or…' She realized she didn't know Gibbs' first name. 'But you can't stay on your own.'  
  
'YOU DID THIS…I HATE YOU!!' Ben yelled at Tony, slamming the door.  
  
Tony looked at Gibbs, tears in his eyes. 'Do something!'  
  
Gibbs looked helplessly at Maxine. She nodded at the door. 'What's his address?'  
  
'I'll take you.' Gibbs got up, pausing briefly to give Tony's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Maxine got up, following Gibbs out.  
  
Continued in Part Four… 


	4. Shopping List Four

Disclaimer: The characters from the show aren't mine, they belong to others. No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you don't recognise are mine. Feedback would be nice, positive feedback would be nicer. Enjoy!  
  
Category: NCIS/Judging Amy crossover. Slash. Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Rating: PG/13 at most Characters: Gibbs/DiNozzo/OMC/OFC Series: Perhaps Spoilers: None intended – not canon Summary: The truth hurts Archive: Just tell me where it's going Additional stuff': A challenge from the NCIS group – Gibbs and Tony have a child. I couldn't quite manage that but still…  
  
Title: Shopping List – Four  
  
Gibbs slipped around the back of the house as Maxine rang the doorbell. He stayed at the edge of the wall, able to see but not be seen around the corner. A moment later, Ben appeared at the back door and began to make his way towards Gibbs.  
  
'Hi.' Gibbs said lightly.  
  
'Wha…they're here for me aren't they…don't let them…!!'  
  
Gibbs took the boy by the shoulders and held on tight until Maxine arrived, alerted by the fearful shouts from the back garden. 'No, they're not. We're trying to help you Ben. Take a breath.' Gibbs commanded, relieved when Ben's chest heaved.  
  
Ben looked around the living room, digging out a black plastic folder. 'I've got the number of Mom and Dad's attorney. They usually call him and he calls me. But I could call him…I guess.'  
  
Gibbs took the folder. 'DEFENS?'  
  
Ben nodded. 'Yeah. It's…uh…Davies Expedition For the Examination of New Species.'  
  
'Your parents are explorers?' Gibbs asked.  
  
'Nah…more like…um…naturalists.' Ben shrugged. 'They used to take me with them but when I turned…'  
  
Gibbs stared. 'Twelve?'  
  
Ben sighed. 'No. Fifteen. They said I could stay here if I kept out of trouble.'  
  
Gibbs shook his head, amazed that a parent could allow such a thing. He held out the business card. 'Call him.'  
  
Ben's hand shook slightly as he dialed the number. 'Um…it's Ben…no, everything's okay…well, um…'  
  
Gibbs took the phone from him. 'This is Jethro Gibbs. I'm a neighbor.'  
  
Later that day…  
  
The attorney called Ben's parents, left a message and they all waited. And waited. Almost four hours and some pizza later, the telephone rang. Ben looked at Gibbs.  
  
'Go ahead Ben.' Gibbs smiled.  
  
Ben chatted to his parents for a moment, reassuring them he was okay but that there was a problem. '…yeah…Mr Gibbs…yeah, no it's okay but there's someone here…' Ben handed the telephone to Gibbs who locked eyes with Tony.  
  
'Hey Ben, let's get some air, huh?' Tony suggested, jerking his head at the door.  
  
'Okay.' Ben got up reluctantly and followed Tony out.  
  
Gibbs signed the faxed copy of the letter Ben's parents had sent a few minutes earlier. Tony countersigned it and the attorney smiled. 'He doesn't stay overnight with you, you don't discipline him and you don't take him anywhere without my prior agreement.'  
  
'The supermarket?' Gibbs offered.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Movies?' Tony asked.  
  
The attorney nodded. 'Nothing over a 15 certificate and he's to be home by nine weekdays and ten weekends.'  
  
'Anything else?' Gibbs asked, getting to the end of his patience.  
  
The attorney slid a card out of his wallet. 'You call me.'  
  
Gibbs took the card and nodded. 'Okay.'  
  
The attorney chuckled. 'Good luck. I've got two of my own – one thirteen, one sixteen. You're in for a rough ride.'  
  
Maxine showed him out, leaving Ben alone with Gibbs and Tony. 'Can I still come over and watch you work on the boat?'  
  
Gibbs smiled. 'Sure.'  
  
Relieved, Ben grinned. 'The lady's nice.'  
  
Tony took a moment to reply and Gibbs watched him carefully. Finally, he looked around the living room, at the pizza boxes and soda cans. 'Yeah. She is. Let's get this mess cleaned up.'  
  
As they walked home, Tony slowed. 'She told you. How we met.'  
  
Gibbs nodded. 'Yes.' He unlocked the front door and Tony walked into the living room, moving to stand by the window.  
  
'It was the day before my ninth birthday…I stayed up and snuck around trying to find my presents. My Dad had been working real hard and he thought he could make up for it by buying us stuff. He was up and he heard me. He yelled at me and I thought that was it.'  
  
Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment then crossed to the window and slipped his arms around Tony, turning him. 'Ms Grey said you were fifteen.'  
  
Tony smiled a watery half-smile. 'I was. The second time.'  
  
'You don't have to tell me.' Gibbs reassured.  
  
'I had my party. My parents couldn't tell all their friends that the party was cancelled. Some of my friends asked where my presents were. I told them it was a family tradition not to get them until the end of the day. After the party my Dad took me and my presents back to the store. The clerk felt sorry for me and tried to get my Dad to keep something. He was wasting his time.'  
  
Gibbs squeezed Tony close, his hand resting on the back of Tony's head. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Tony sniffled, feeling the warm strength enveloping him. 'Maxine…Ms Grey. She was nice.'  
  
'Did the store clerk report your father?'  
  
Tony shook his head, hardly moving. 'No. One of my teachers.'  
  
'Did it help?'  
  
'For a while. But then when that guy died…everyone else's parents came as soon as they got the call. The station didn't have a juvenile area so they had us in with the drunks and the wife-beaters. My Dad said to leave me in the cells overnight to teach me a lesson. One of the cops felt sorry for me so he let me sit out by his desk. He had a dog…big thing with floppy ears. It sat on my feet and kept me in the chair all night.'  
  
Gibbs frowned. 'What happened?'  
  
'My Dad did some stuff…I didn't get charged. Ms Grey came over every week after that. He was nice to me when she was there.' He shrugged. 'I don't wanna talk about it any more.'  
  
Gibbs nodded. 'I'm here if you do.'  
  
Tony stood up, breathing softly. 'I know.'  
  
Continued in Part Five… 


	5. Shopping List Five

Disclaimer: The characters from the show aren't mine, they belong to others. No copyright infringement intended. Any characters you don't recognise are mine. Feedback would be nice, positive feedback would be nicer. Enjoy!  
  
Category: NCIS/Judging Amy crossover. Slash. Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Rating: PG/13 at most Characters: Gibbs/DiNozzo/OMC/OFC Series: Perhaps Spoilers: None intended – not canon Summary: Dinner brings some good news. And some bad. Which turns out to be good…oh, it'll become clear. Hopefully.  
Archive: Just tell me where it's going Additional stuff': A challenge from the NCIS group – Gibbs and Tony have a child. I couldn't quite manage that but still…  
  
Title: Shopping List – Five  
  
Three days later…  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Ben slammed his pen down. 'I don't get it!'  
  
Gibbs glanced down at the table, saw the page of the textbook covered in what looked like hieroglyphs. 'Science?'  
  
'Chemistry.'  
  
Gibbs had seen Ben's school report card. Strong in English, Biology and Art. Less strong in other subjects, and with a D average in Chemistry and Math. 'I have an idea.' He picked up the phone from the table. 'Abbs…you got plans for dinner?...sure…yeah…bring him too.' He replaced the telephone and put a hand on Ben's shoulder. 'Someone I used to work with. Knows about…that kind of stuff.' He rested his finger on the diagram in the center of the page. 'She'll help you 'get' it. And her…friend knows about math.'  
  
Ben liked Abby instantly. He listened quietly to her explanations, finally sitting back in his chair. 'And that's it?!'  
  
Abby smiled. 'Yeah. Sweet isn't it?'  
  
Ben sighed theatrically. 'Can I have your number?'  
  
From where he stood at the refrigerator, McGee frowned and Gibbs laughed. 'Relax McGee. Ben's just after Abby for her mind, same as he'll be after yours when it's math and not chemistry, right Ben?'  
  
Ben blushed and nodded quickly. 'Uh…yeah…that's all!!'  
  
Tony smiled and slid his hand around Gibbs' waist, pulling him close. 'We should get the dinner started. Ben, are you all done?'  
  
Ben smiled. 'Yeah. Thanks Abby.'  
  
'That's Ms Sciuto to you Ben!' Gibbs corrected.  
  
'Sorry Sir.' Ben bit his lip.  
  
'Go wash up for dinner Ben.' Tony pointed at the door. Groaning, Ben got up.  
  
When he was out of the room, Abby smiled up at Gibbs. 'He's a nice kid.'  
  
Gibbs nodded. 'He is. When did Ducky say he'd be here?'  
  
McGee looked at his watch. 'About seven. Gerald's been for a check-up today and he offered to pick Ms Gray up on the way here.'  
  
Gibbs nodded and turned the oven on to warm. 'And Kate said she'd be here around seven.'  
  
Tony grinned. 'Yeah. Kate plus one.'  
  
Gibbs and Abby frowned in unison. 'Plus who Tony?' Gibbs queried.  
  
'Gotta wait and see.'  
  
McGee handed Abby a soda. 'He doesn't know. No-one does. Kate wouldn't say and Ducky said he didn't know.'  
  
'You asked Ducky?' Tony seemed hurt McGee had done something he hadn't.  
  
McGee nodded, blushing as Abby kissed him gently. 'Uh…yeah…'  
  
'Good try McGee.' Gibbs praised.  
  
Tony turned slowly, his face darkening. 'You know.'  
  
Gibbs stared him down. 'Set the table.'  
  
Scowling, Tony began to do as he was asked.  
  
Kate felt her heart beat so strongly she could feel it in her chest as she waited for the front door to open. Eventually, Tony's face appeared in the frosted glass and he pulled the door open, looking around her. 'Um…hi Kate…come on in...'  
  
She smiled and turned, looking back down the path. Tobias Fornell came up behind her, keys in hand. 'You gotta get a car with power steering Katie.'  
  
Kate smiled and walked into the house, Tony staring open-mouthed at her as Fornell followed her in.  
  
Gibbs walked across the kitchen hugging Kate tightly, whispering softly: 'Tony's mouth closed yet?'  
  
She laughed softly and shook her head. 'Still open. Nothing changes.'  
  
Releasing her Gibbs stood back, taking Fornell's hand, gripping it firmly. 'She finally gonna make an honest man of you Tobias?'  
  
'In the summer. We're planning the wedding to coincide with her birthday, right Katie?'  
  
Tony came into the kitchen at that point. 'Ah hah! So I'll find out when your birthday is.'  
  
Kate rolled her eyes. 'Yes Tony.'  
  
Tony grinned and continued to lay out dishes and silverware.  
  
The dinner was filled with laughter, recounting of tales, mostly Ducky's, some, everyone assumed, a little embellished after the wine he consumed. Gerald said after one serious injury he didn't want to risk another with a man who more than once forgot which side of the road to drive on.  
  
Ben spent the evening eating and laughing. As did Maxine. Gibbs looked across a couple of times and saw her grey pony tail swishing as she laughed at something someone said, her eyes spending most of the time moving from Ben to Tony to Gibbs. Occasionally their eyes met and she smiled reassuringly at Gibbs. Ben was clearly in no danger, physical or moral, from either Tony or Gibbs. She was actually pleased they had such a close set of friends. She knew only too well what happened when a family didn't have that back-up. And there was no doubt in her mind that this was what Tony and Gibbs were. A family. A little unusual, but a family nevertheless.  
  
As the evening drew to an early end, Gibbs mindful of Ben's age and need to sleep, Maxine looked across at Ben. 'Ben and I will take care of the dishes, won't we Ben?'  
  
Ben groaned and rolled his eyes, hastily altering his expression when his eyes met Gibbs'. 'Yes Ma'am.'  
  
04.35 am the next morning…  
  
Gibbs groaned and rolled over, reaching for the phone. Tony had barely stirred, snuffling softly then going back to sleep. 'Gibbs…who?..uh…okay…' He sat up, yawned and rubbed his face and listened.  
  
Tony rolled onto his back after a couple of minutes and saw Gibbs' expression. He waited until Gibbs replaced the phone, frowning. 'Who was that?'  
  
Gibbs groaned. 'I need coffee.'  
  
'Who was on the phone?' Tony repeated.  
  
'Ben's parents' attorney. He hasn't heard from them in four days. He wanted to know if I could help.'  
  
'You know someone in the Congo?' Tony asked, managing to avoid the hand that snapped up to hit the back of his head a moment later.  
  
'I know some people at State.'  
  
Tony yawned, stretched and lay back down. 'They'll be in bed.'  
  
Gibbs reached for the phone. 'Then I'll wake 'em up.'  
  
Tony groaned, rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.  
  
Gibbs reached across and plucked the pillow away. 'And I need coffee. Now.'  
  
'You know, I really thought after you retired, you wouldn't be able to order me around any more.'  
  
Gibbs gave Tony a 'What?!' look. 'Call Maxine Grey and ask her to come over. We need to talk to Ben.'  
  
'It's been four days Gibbs.'  
  
'Yeah, and four days over there is like a month here. Wait until zero-six-hundred and call her. In the meantime Make. Some. Coffee.'  
  
Tony gave up and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Continued in Part Six… 


End file.
